White Rose
by heart-of-manga
Summary: [ONESHOT]Sakura leads Syaoran to a special place past the forest. Sounds corny, but it isn't, i swear. I'm just bad at summaries.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles or Card Captor Sakura, or any of the characters, and never will. They belong to CLAMP. I'm just borrowing them.

**White Rose**

'Sakura-hime! Where are you going?'

Sakura smiled to herself as Syaoran's voice shouted out.

She'd known Syaoran since they were both small children and, in some ways, he hadn't changed from the child she'd known then. In others he had changed immensely.

As children they were both roughly the same height and build, but as Syaoran grew older he began to grow until he was at least a head taller, and much broader in the shoulder. His haircut was still the same, and he even had the same style of clothes, but that's what she loved about him.

'Sakura-hime? Where are you? SAKURA!'

_I'd better let him catch up_

'I'm here, Syaoran-kun. Hurry up or you'll miss it. Slowpoke!'

She allowed just enough time for Syaoran to see her, before running off again.

'Miss what?'

It was so fun to see Syaoran like this. He was completely clueless, but she couldn't tell him where they were going or he wouldn't have agreed to come.

_Almost there…_

'We're almost there Syaoran-kun! It's just through that forest'

As if out of no-where a forest was suddenly in their path. This was why he wouldn't have agreed to come. They were forbidden to go past the forest by night, but, she kept telling herself, it's not night yet.

_It will be later_

Discarding her nagging thoughts, Sakura readied herself and walked into the forest, making sure that Syaoran had seen her go in.

'Sakura-hime! We can't go in there! You heard it as well as I. King's orders.'

Faintly he heard a response from the forest, but he couldn't hear what she actually meant.

Sighing, Syaoran walked into the forest after her.

In the afternoon sun the forest appeared almost magical.

He supposed that it had some magic residing within, but he didn't want to think about that when they were currently trekking through the heart of it.

He laughed quietly when he thought of Sakura.

She had certainly matured over the years, but underneath she was just the same outgoing child that he knew from their childhood; always rushing off without thinking of the consequences, but still managing to get out of them when she was found out.

As they got older he had developed other feelings for her, and, he hoped, her for him. Nothing had really happened between them, he didn't want to rush Sakura into anything, but he always hoped that something, anything, would.

'You can look now Syaoran-kun. We're out of the forest'

_I must have been day-dreaming_

'Sakura-hime…this is…'

As he opened his eyes he found that they were on the top of a cliff. The forest was behind him, and all around him there were roses.

They were pure white, but tinged pink by the oncoming sunset. Without thinking he bent down and plucked one from the bush. The thorns bit and stung him, but he didn't notice the pain.

'…beautiful.'

'Syaoran, hurry up or you'll miss it!'

From the cliff you could see the whole village and the castle at the very heart. That was Sakura's home. That was what separated them.

At first he was confused as to what they were supposed to be looking at, but soon sunset appeared and everything changed.

The castle has huge glass windows all around, and they were catching the light and throwing it back; bathing everything in pink and orange. It was one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen.

_The most amazing being Sakura-hime_

He turned and faced her, hesitating when he noticed she was watching him. The moment was lost when Sakura started giggling.

'What?'

'You said that out loud…Syaoran'

This threw him off balance, and he wasn't sure how to proceed. How could he be so stupid? Luckily he didn't have to, because suddenly she was there. Right in front of him. Instincts kicked in, he thanked them later, and he pressed his lips with Sakura's.

He felt a surge of happiness when he felt small arms wrap around his body and ended the kiss to hold her.

'I love you Sakura'

Sakura smiled.

When she smiled it lit up rooms, melted iron hearts and gave strength to soldiers. He was always amazed when he saw these miracles happen, but knew what they were feeling. At that moment her smile pieced together a broken heart, and stitched up the wounds around it.

For hours they just sat there in each others arms, wishing the moment would last forever.

* * *

I hope you liked it.  
If you do, I might write an alternative ending.  
So there'll be a happy ending, and a sad one.

Please review.

-: Melia :-


End file.
